Community Demonstration Projects: Our first objectives is to strengthen arthritis programs in the community by coordinating resources including physicians, health professionals, agencies, patients and family. Basic to all activities is our locally funded consultation clinic with a multidisciplinary team of arthritis specialists. Activities being developed for parents, young adults and adult patients include discussion groups, water recreation, dancercise, and techniques to improve treatment compliance. Education and training in Hawaii: Our goal is to improve the quality of arthritis health care by the education and training of physicians and health professionals in rheumatology who then become educators of other health care providers. Center staff maintain a learning center, develop patient education pamphlets, and conduct lectures, grand rounds, symposia or workshops for physicians, allied health professionals, and school personnel. Education and Training in the American Pacific Basin: In order to stimulate improved rheumatological health care in remote areas of the Pacific which lack local specialized medical professionals, we offer demonstration clinics, lectures and workshops there. We will seek out individuals wanting further training, and offer consultation by mail or by phone where feasible.